Prince of the Labyrinth
by CupakesAndOrchids
Summary: Sarah thought that she had left the Labyrinth and Jareth behind but something darker is after her family. Jareth/Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first fic so hopefully this goes well**

**Disclaimer: I Own absolutely nothing, everything belongs ot its respective owners**

Prince of the Labyrinth

Prologue

Sarah turned over for what looked like the hundredth time to the clock which seemed to be stuck on 5:45 am. She got out of bed and scanned the street below her as her eyes adjusted to the early morning light. It was essential that she stayed four steps ahead; she wasn't going to get caught now after all her hard work. Now it would be just her and Toby, she had promised to keep him and planned to keep that promise. She felt cursed for getting herself into this mess and wished life was easy back when her only trouble was the constant dreams of a Crystal Ballroom, dancers crowding around and dancing in the arms of….

"Lady message from Queeny! Lady message from Queeny!" squeaked a voice from deep under her bed. Sarah slowly lowered herself to the floor and watched as a small shadow under her bed moved closer towards her.

"Click, what is the message?" she asked the lump as it slowly unravelled itself. The goblin handed Sarah a piece of parchment before curling up on her bed.

"_Run, miscalculation, not safe_" was on the paper in small elegant writing. Sarah moved closer to the window and saw a single raven sitting on a low branch and felt her anger rise.

"JARETH! You lying fae bastard! You promised to keep us safe!" She screamed into the paper. Sarah was so consumed by her anger and fear that she did not notice a figure materializing onto the chair opposite her.

"Now Precious, I understand your quite emotional, but is that really the way to address your betrothed?" Smirked the man casually strolled towards her and took her hands into his "Happy one year anniversary, darling." He said before kissing her deeply.

Chapter One: 18 months earlier

"Happy Birthday!" rang out as Sarah entered the kitchen and smiled at her family gathered around the breakfast table. Her eyes travelled to the pile of gifts in front of her usual seat. She smiled tiredly and wished that she had slept better, so that she could enjoy this day more.

"Something wrong, Sarah?" her stepmother asked, as she handed Sarah a spoon for her daily bowl cereal.

"Um just couldn't sleep last night had bad dreams." she said, her mind wandering to visions of a sugar spun dress, dancing and being held by a man in dark blue coat who was singing…Her thoughts were interrupted by an almost 3 year old Toby thrusting a picture in her face. She couldn't believe that 2 years had passed since she had run the Labyrinth; if she hadn't had such vivid memories of her journey then she might have considered it a dream.

"Oh that's nice Toby," Sarah smiled down at her brother. "Is that me?" She asked, pointing to a central figure.

"No, Gobin Qween!" laughed the infant before occupying himself with his own breakfast. Sarah's head started to spin at this, could he have remembered something? Questioned a voice. No he was too young, it's probably that fairy tale book he got, rationalised another part of her mind. She finished her breakfast and began to get ready for school. As she went to find something to wear she noticed a small box on her desk. The black box and silver ribbon looked very out of place amongst the piles of magazines and scraps of paper. She looked at the tag and is simply said "_Sarah_". Trying to ignore the box she continued to get ready, deciding on a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt to keep her warm in the spring air.

She had a few minutes until, Andrea, would be meeting her and decided to investigate the strange package. She slowly unwrapped the box, looking for any type of trap "or drugged peach" she thought grimly, and wondered who it could be from. Opening the box, she noticed that it smelled of the Labyrinth- magic and unravelled a simple silver chain. Attached was a pendant that was moulded to look like an owl taking flight, to Sarah, it looked powerful, mysterious and-

"Cute" came a voice behind her. Sarah spun around and saw her friend standing in her doorway. "So who'd you get that from?" she asked before smoothing her flame red locks down. Sarah mumbled something about an "acquaintance" before grabbing her bag and pulling her friend back down stairs.

As they approached the school, Sarah started to explain "I'm sorry I was late, again, Andi I just got caught up with the whole birthday thing-"

"Bullshit, Sarah" Her friend said as she tried to find a space, "You've been having weird nightmares again". Sarah looked at her friend and smiled, she was the only person she could really talk to about her dreams. At this point Sarah would have usually protested this but was distracted by a small shadow scampering between the bushes outside of the high school.

"Stay here Toby." Karen called across the garden as she started to do more work on her prized garden. Toby toddled down the path to an old tree in the garden and smiled when he saw two yellow golf ball-sized eyes staring at him from behind the tree.

"Ohh Prince is back, prince is back" shouted the eyes to a pair of legs from between two pots. The first goblin crawled towards Toby, stretching its spindly arms and legs as it went along, It got closer to Toby when the second goblin jumped out to grab the first

"No Creak! Kingy say that Prince will come back soon and then we play, not now!" It hissed. Creak's ears drooped slightly at this but perked up when Toby giggled at the pair standing across from him.

" Some play now?" Asked Creak again, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince of the Labyrinth

Chapter 2:

The girls sat down next to each other as the rest of their English class filed into the room with them. Sarah had ran from Andi's car after being sure that she saw another goblin lurking in a tree and was slightly out of breath.

"What is wrong with you today? You look like you've seen a ghost and for once seem happy to get into English with Mr Cole?" Andi huffed trying to settle herself after following Sarah for what seemed like an hour. She may have been good some things but running wasn't one.

"Well I think I'm coming down with something so I didn't want to be outside because it's cold today," Sarah muttered to her "so I wanted to get in quickly because, when I go to this big family celebration I don't want to be ill especially with all of my younger cousins as I need to feel my best." She finished then saw the look which screamed you really need to learn how to lie better in her friends' bright blue eyes.

"That is total crap Sarah and we both know it-"

"And if Miss James is quite finished we shall start" Came an annoyed voice from in front of them. "Today we will be looking at Mercutio's 'Queen Mab' speech…" droned her teacher. _Finally_, Sarah thought _something that I understand today…_

School passed fairly uneventfully for Sarah except for the odd birthday message from a few close friends. Andi was already in her car when Sarah got to her and was surprised to see a rectangular box in the passenger seat.

"I wonder who this could be from." Andi teased "Maybe I left it here by mistake? Or maybe it's from that yummy field hockey player who has a thing for my best friend who for some reason doesn't seem to quite understand this?"

"Subtle, Andi, especially as you know that we are friends and that it." Sarah shot back as she opened her newest gift. Josh was a great friend to her and the fact that he was tall and good looking was a bonus for her but he was always just a friend to her, something that caused many to look at her like she was crazy when she relayed this to people, present company included.

"And I wonder why that is, and not because he's not you're type because I have yet to see proof that you have a type and even then I would only accept a guy as proof." Her friend replied as they drove through the town heading towards Andi's house. Sarah felt a little annoyed at this as she was sure she had a type; blond, with an accent, regal…._No! _ Snapped a voice inside her head. _ Definitely not anything like a certain king who had been occupying her dreams recently_.

"Can't we drop the subject?" Sarah sighed "Then you can let me guess some more about this fantastic gift, you've got me that needs my whole evening to fully enjoy?" Her friend considered this before replying

"Yes. But only because this gift is amazing and you will fall in love with me for giving it to you." She grinned before turning the radio on.

They discussed more and more the gift until they got to the driveway of Andi's house. Although their houses were fairly similar to each other Sarah always was taken aback by how beautiful it was, the house sat comfortably between two large trees and the garden seemed to just expand in every direction as the houses in this part of town seemed to be spaced fairly far apart. When they entered Andi's room Sarah saw a large cardboard box in the middle of the room.

"That's the gift you've been going on about?" Sarah asked as Andi pushed it towards her.

When Sarah opened the box she pulled out the 2 dresses and saw that there was a layer of accessories in the bottom. She opened the first bag and saw that there was a long emerald green dress inside.

"Well. What do you think? Go and try it on!" Andi said and hurried her friend to her en-suite bathroom. When Sarah was left on her own she slipped on the dress and saw that the dress went all the way to the floor. The skirt of the summer dress felt very light as the material swirled around her legs. She exited the bathroom and was greeted by a squeal as she went back into her friends' room as she made her way over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

The dress was loose and flowing all over and there were gold accents in the dress along the seams and the top of the dress showed the top of her breasts and the green colour matched her eyes. The light material felt very soft against her skin and she was happy to stay in this dress until another bag was thrust into her hands. Feeling slightly sad at taking off the wonderful dress, she went back into the bathroom to try on the next dress. She gasped slightly as she looked at the new dress. It was a lot shorter than the other dress! She put the dress on and saw that it revealed quite a lot of leg. Bracing herself she went again to the mirror and saw the extent of the exposure of the dress. The dark blue material stopped just above her knee. She was most shocked by the very low neckline, the V shape following the shape of her breasts the lower it went. The dress hugged her curves until her waist when the material flared out and settled at her knee and she looked amazing in the reflection.

"Glad to see that you like the dresses. I thought that seeing as you are going to New York for the weekend, then you better look fantastic when you are there" her friend smiled from behind her, rummaging around in the bottom of the box. "Now, the accessories." She laughed, seeing the look on Sarah's face.

They went through the remaining contents of the box until they came to the end and Sarah asked

"So how did you manage to buy all of this stuff, it must have cost a bunch?" to which her friend just looked at her in her knowing way.

"Well, most of this came from the shop and the rest is a bit of a family gift and those green earrings were from Maggie." Andi's mother ran a small shop which sold many of her own creations, which Sarah enjoyed looking through whenever she was planning to sell at the start of a new season. Although Andi was trying to learn the family trade she still had lots to learn before she was as good as her mother. Maggie, Andi's ten year old sister was obsessed with the colour green, so much that she would enjoy just looking into Sarah's eyes for a while. At that moment, the energetic child came running into the room and jumped onto her sisters' bed.

"Food's ready." A voice sang from the middle of the bed. Maggie looked very similar to her sister apart from her hair was longer and curlier than her sister's but they shared the same wild spirit.

The three went downstairs and they ate with the older James's. Sarah was finishing off her desert when she realised the time. After collecting her gifts, she said her goodbyes and then ran into the safety of Andi's car, away from the rain that had started earlier that afternoon. She watched as the night sped past and her thoughts went back to the storm on that night, then began to think about her much she'd changed since had gotten back from the Labyrinth. She no longer found babysitting Toby a chore, but enjoyed watching her little brother grow up. She also had a better relationship with her stepmother, it wasn't perfect but it was not as hostile as it had been and both parties were grateful for that. Tired from the long day, her mind wandered to thoughts of what would have happened if she had exceeded her 13 hours. Images of goblins running around her feet and watching the sun set over the twists and turns of the Labyrinth flicked into her mind, and then faded to two figures dancing in the moonlight. The taller figure was holding his companion close while she played with the silvery strands of his hair and then began to whisper in his ear. The music she had heard stopped and the man whispered "Stay, my love. Stay Sarah."

Sarah woke up with a start and tried to settle her panicked breathing.

"Hey, we're here." Noted a voice from next to her. She took a moment to remember her surroundings and saw the worried face of her friend. "If those dreams are that bad then you need to talk to someone about them." She concluded as she helped her friend carry her gifts to the front door. Just as Andi was about to leave, she spun around and hugged her friend tightly. "You would let me know if something was wrong wouldn't you? You know how I worry about you." When she let go, Sarah smiled encouragingly and waved her off before entering the house and heading for her room.

Sarah was shocked when she entered her room to see on her bed.

"Sir Didymus!" she sighed at the sight of her old friend.

"My lady, greetings and congratulations at this most joyous of occasions." Replied the fox. He shifted off of the bed and bowed before resuming his place. " Sirs Hoggle and Ludo send their deep apologies at their absence, troubles within the Labyrinth have diverted their attention but have assured me that they will return with me when times are easier and we shall celebrate accordingly." Sarah's heart swelled at the mention of her old friends but a stab of fear hit her when she heard of trouble, knowing that the old fox would not reveal more she simply asked

"So what has happened since I left the Labyrinth?" At this his eyes lit up and began to recount tales endless tales whilst Sarah settled on her bed before she succumbed to sleep.

Didymus, upon noticing her slumber, slipped back through the portal in her mirror. Ambrosius was waiting for Didymus.

"Hello dear companion, the Lady Sarah is in good health, but we must away now. These lands must be sate for her return and laziness on our part will not do." He declared, before leading them into the night.

Jareth soared through the night air, enjoying the feeling of relief it brought him. He settled in his usual spot and began to transform back to his human state; he conjured a crystal that allowed him to enter the house. When he fully materialised he heard a small giggle from behind him.

"You should be sleeping young one." He whispered to the young boy and conjured another crystal and played with it for a while at the amusement of the child. He turned to leave and Toby began to cry. " Soon you shall be home, then you can unleash your magic and achieve your true potential." He then left the room.

Walking down the hallway he stared passed an open door and watched his future queen sleep. Scanning what he could of her room, he noticed his gift still inside its box why do you still reject me Precious? He sighed inwardly. Seeing that she looked cold he flicked his hand and a blanket in the corner of the room unfolded and wrapped itself around her. He prepared to leave when he heard his name escape her lips, A most delightful sound he thought before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3, sorry it's late but I've had exams to revise for. Also this is un beta'd so I apologize for any grammar/ spelling mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everthing belongs to its respective owners**

Chapter 3:

_She looked out onto the darkening sky and saw that the rain had stopped. Seeing an opportunity she opened the smallest drawer on her dressing table and removed the key from inside it. Slipping out of her room, she walked cautiously down the many long winding passages until she reached the large Gothic-style window. Moving the latch, she pushed the window slowly until there was a large enough gap for her to slip through the metal frame. As she did, the fragrance of the wet plants below her wafted into the corridor. Jumping off of the ledge she landed on a patch of grass that felt soft against her feet._

_Making her way through tall trees and high bushes, she came across the stone gateway she was looking for _finally she thought I was worried that I wouldn't have had time to get here_. Removing the key from her pocket and unlocking the gate she enjoyed seeing the various flowers that were still in bloom this late in the year. She sat on the stone bench in the middle of the enclosed garden, and watched the night emerge as the castle remained oblivious to her disappearance. So caught up in watching the night sky she didn't see him until he was standing a few steps away from her, dressed more casually than usual but he still looked regal in his grey breeches and white shirt._

_"Now, my love, do you think that I wouldn't notice you seeing as my office is directly opposite that window?" he asked as he sat next to her and embraced her. Sarah let herself stay in his arms before replying,_

_"I wasn't trying to trick you. I just needed some time to myself and this was the only place I could think of to go…I hope you don't mind." He stared at her for a moment then spun her around lightly before kissing the back of her neck and placing his hands on her shoulder. His fingers moved in slow circles across the top of her back relieving the pressure there. His hands slowly trailed her shoulder blades until he got to the buttons on the back of her nightgown and he proceeded to undo the first and rub the skin underneath softly. At first she gasped as the cool air hit her newly-exposed her skin but when he made contact with her again she soon felt herself melting into his touch._

_"Why would it bother me when you look so beautiful in the moonlight? Although, I will request more notice for another visit here, as I had quite a lot of excuses to make when I realised where you were heading. But then again when have you openly followed any of my previous suggestions since your arrival?" he mused. She had a retort on the tip of her tongue but the movement of his hands distracted her from it and soon all she could do was moan slightly at the wonderful sensations. He continued his slow assault down her back and when he had reached the end of the buttons, he kissed the back of her neck before running a finger down her spine, making her moan and shiver at the same time. His hands withdrew from her and she felt cold and very exposed._

_She opened her eyes to search for him and saw him there millimetres from her face. She went to sat something but he leaned even closer and pressed his lips to hers. His hands pulled at flimsy material of her night gown until it was bunched around her thighs. They stayed there for a moment until he wrapped his arm around her lower back and pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss. His hands lightly caressed her legs as the kiss intensified and Sarah felt heat pool in her belly the more he teased her. He coaxed her mouth open and their tongues fought for dominance until she pulled away for air._

_"Jareth"_

JS

3:27 am read the display from her bed side clock. This is ridiculous she thought. Sarah looked out, through her dark hair draped around her face, at the darkness surrounding her hoping to fall straight back to sleep. Her mind began to spin as the dream flickered in her mind. She could still feel his soft lips against hers from where he had kissed her and swore she could still taste him on her tongue. Oh God why him? She screamed inwardly at her pillow. After returning with Toby she had tried not to think about him, but when her friends were under his authority she found her mind wandering when they told her about the world she had left.

Getting out her bed she listened to the creaking of the older floorboards on the lower level of her home. Going from her room to the bathroom she wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, what would have happened if she had run out of time? She opened the door and pulled the cord for the small light about the square mirror, she rummaged around until she found a hair tie before lowering herself to the floor. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to focus her mind. She hated nights like this.

She could feel herself falling asleep until she heard a loud crash from somewhere below her.

"What the hell was that?" she thought out loud. Stumbling to her feet, she looked to see if the noise had woken up anyone else in her family. Seeing that she was the only one awake through the noise she began to descend the stairs, trying to control her thoughts and hoped that it was Merlin being restless. When she reached the bottom she was shocked to see two goblin shaped shadows sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, holding two halves of a broken lamp. As she got closer she could see that that the first was barely taller than the second but had a mouth full of big sharp looking teeth giving it an almost feral look, whilst the second seemed to only have three teeth set inside a lopsided grin. Both had short spindly arms and legs that Sarah was surprised that they could balance their disproportionate heads on, and when they stood up they only just passed the low cushions on the sofa they were sitting in front of.

"Oooh Creaky in trouble, gonna get bogged or bubbled!" Sang the first one.

"Not, not, Four's gonna be in trouble. Bad Four!" The second squealed.

"Creak!"

"Four!"

"Creak!"

"Four! Queeny be mad at Four!"

"There is a Goblin Queen now!"At this the two turned around, at Sarah's outburst, stared at her a moment and then shot in different directions around the room. Jumping to the one named Creak; she managed to grab it by the hood on its cloak. It wriggled and tried to bit Sarah, after it had calmed down a bit she asked firmly,

"Who is the new Goblin Queen?" When it didn't give and answer she gave it a little shake before it squeaked,

"No. No. No. No new Queeny. Always same Queeny. Queeny mad, Queeny mad.*sob* Kingy gonna be shouty,*sob* no shouty Kingy please!" At this point the little goblin was hysterical and Sarah softened slightly and gave it a firm but gentle hug and then set it down when it began to wail.

"Don't cry please you'll wake everyone up. Do you want something to eat to calm down?" she said running into the kitchen. Grabbing the first thing she could find, she handed it to the goblin whose face seemed to light up. It laughed and glee then began to eat the orange, peel first. As it was eating Sarah looked around for the other goblin but had no luck.

"No Four?" The goblin stated through bites. Finishing its snack, it bowed and then walked through the dog door, seemingly oblivious to Sarah's presence, into the dark night. Sarah opened the back door as watched as the goblin tottered off into the dark wilderness and began calling its companion's name. Bemused by this strange behaviour, Sarah started to follow it but was unnerved by the strong winds picking up outside her window. Steeling herself, she stepped out into the night. Following the high squeak of the goblin she ventured further into the garden until the voice stopped.

"Creak? Four?" She called. She called again and moved forward until she felt something hit her shoulder. Crumpling under the pain she felt, Sarah saw a glimpse of both goblins crawling on the ground towards her. Instead of stopping they grabbed the bottom of her pyjamas and pulled her back in the direction of the house whispering in, what Sarah assumed was Goblin language.

Under the dim light of her kitchen she was able to see her shoulder. Her left shoulder was covered in small grazes and some were starting to bleed, also the area around the cuts was starting to feel tender. Ice, she thought, I need ice. I don't want a huge bruise on my arm when I'm in New York. She opened the freezer and extracted the ice, sighing as the cold ice soothed her aching shoulder. Looking around she saw that Four and Creak had again disappeared.

Sitting down on the sofa, she sighed and let her defences down to wonder about life within the Labyrinth. She thought about the winding, high walls of the endless maze; the smell of magic emitting from nowhere; the feel of her heartbeat as she ran through underground tunnels and the aroma of spiced peaches and leather and..

"Jareth"

A clock chimed in the hall, breaking through her thoughts, and she saw that it was now 4:00am. Strangest half an hour of my life, she mused settling into the fabric and holding the ice onto her arm.

JS

Rolling onto her back, she felt something uncomfortable digging into her shoulder. Moving her arm she was surprised to feel that the offending item was lighter than she had thought it would be opening her eyes she saw that there were four small items next to her. Inspecting the first one she saw that there was thin parchment and on it was written,

_"My Lady,_

_My companions and I must fully apologise for not being able to deliver these gifts in person, however we felt that we could not disturb your slumber at the time of visit. Business in the Labyrinth has prevented us visiting before your visit to New York but we wish you all the best and hope you return safely from your voyage._

_All the best, Sir Didymus, Sir Hoggle and Sir Ludo"_

Sarah took a moment to absorb what she had read, her heart tightened at the thought of not being able to see her friends for what seemed like a long period of time, she also felt momentarily sad at the prospect of trouble in the Underground. After recovering from the initial shock, she noticed that her room was much darker than it should have been for that time of the day and that her curtains had been opened allowing a constant stream of light to enter her room.

She heard noises outside of her room and went to explore. Looking out she saw Karen frantically moving what looked like piles of clothes from one room to another.

"Sarah! You're finally awake. Your father is getting Toby ready so if you are hungry I'm sure that there will be something that you can whip up quickly. How far along are you with your packing?" Her step-mother chattered, although she never stopped moving. Sarah began to answer but Karen had already left to go into another room so she simply went downstairs to see her father and brother.

"I'm just about to put some toast on for myself, would you like some?" Her father asked as she entered the kitchen. "You're looking much better after resting. I wasn't sure about letting you take the day off school but Karen insisted that you needed to sleep, I guess she was right." At this she perked up, missed a day of school, she thought, so it's still Friday as we haven't left for the weekend.

After quickly eating her "breakfast", she returned upstairs and began to pack for the trip that was now only mere hours away. She went onto her bed and opened her gifts from her friends. From Hoggle and Didymus she was given a bracelet and a brooch that was in a small pouch and from Ludo she was given a medium sized flat rock that glistened as light hit the small crystals on its surface. She immediately focused on her original task and found her large suitcase then began filling it. She started with the essentials and then sorted through the rest of her clothes to decide what she wanted to take with her. She had settled on jeans and a few comfortable tops for the day but was stuck on what to wear for the big party that was being planned for her. Pulling out the dress that Andi had given her, she looked at it for a while and then went under her bed to retrieve the heels that her mother had sent to her the week before. They were dark blue like the dress and were not overly high so she just put them with the rest of her clothes. Finally she picked up some homework she had to do and had one last check for anything she had missed.

As she left, she was immediately greeted by Karen carrying Toby. She went downstairs and put her suitcase and small hold-on bag along with those of her family. Sitting down on the sofa, she remembered what had happened with the goblins. Pulling the sleeve of her T-shirt up she saw that the her arm only had a one or two miscoloured lines on her arm where she had been hit, she thought it was odd that the wound had healed so quickly but when Karen placed a fussy Toby in her arms, she soon forgot.

"Sarah, I'm going to drop off Merlin at Mr Moon's. I shouldn't be long so just tell your father that I've got that taken care of and to finish getting ready whenever he's finished with his paperwork." She said as she attached a lead to Merlin's collar. Setting Toby down with some toys, she stared in the direction of her father's home office.

Her father's law firm had been trying to gain a new contract that would "greatly benefit the firm" as her father was constantly saying whenever he had missed any important family occasions. Her father was working as part of a group of his work colleagues to help get the contract but he was also hoping that this work would result in a promotion for him. Although Sarah understood that this was very important, she missed him sometimes and was worried about if he could cope with the stress of the new workload.

She turned her attention towards Toby and began playing with him whilst his parents were getting ready.

JS

After a short uneventful flight, Sarah was glad to be back on solid ground. Planes had always made Sarah feel claustrophobic and almost ran off of the plane when she was able to. Sarah felt herself falling asleep as her father and step-mother who had been chatting endlessly about different things since they had left the airport terminal. Looking out at the city around her, she laughed to herself as she remembered her childish dreams of living here with her mother. How quickly reality had broken that one. The taxi that they were in slowed to a stop outside a grand looking townhouse. As her father paid for the taxi and Karen and Sarah began to unload their cases, a tall man emerged from the doorway of the townhouse.

"Is that little Sarah?" The man asked, as he made his way towards them. Sarah looked up and saw her uncle David standing there. As she hadn't seen him in over ten years she was shocked to see how similar her father and his brother resembled each other. "No. This young woman cannot be the little thing that used to run around catching fairies before she went to bed." he laughed and hugged Sarah before turning to Karen and Toby and said, " Well this little man is definitely Toby and of course the woman who I am eternally grateful to for dragging my brother out here." He joked.

"I heard that and would remind you that not everybody can drop everything whenever you call, little brother." Her father called from inside the house. "Now where is this wonderful meal that you have been promising us and what restaurant are we eating it at?" At this her Uncle's face dropped in mock shock before following his brother.

The house was built in the Victorian era, and the interior design reflected the style of the time but still seemed modern. Sarah started to look around but was interrupted by her 5 year old cousin, Jamie, running at her feet.

"Hello!" he said before running towards his father. Closely following him, was his mother, Valerie who was roughly seven months pregnant. Jamie and Valerie had the same light chestnut coloured curly hair whilst he had his father's blue eyes, making him the perfect mix of his m other and father.

"Hi Sarah. Do you want to go up to your room now as it seems that my husband is rather busy?" She asked when she got to close to Sarah. Feeling tired, Sarah nodded and turned away from those in the hall, descending the stairs with her aunt. Getting to the second floor, Valerie stopped and then opened the door of the first room she came to. Sarah was shocked to see the room. It was larger than the room she had at home and there was a queen-sized four poster bed, against the furthest wall, with a golden bedspread which contrasted with the deep maroon carpet on the floor. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large armoire, made of the same dark oak as the bed which was large enough to fit all of her own clothes two or three times. There was also a sizable vanity table with an equally fitting stool to sit on when looking in the mirror.

"Do you like it?" Valerie inquired, not sure how to interpret Sarah's silence. All Sarah could do was nod as she walked forward to look at the detailing of the window near to the vanity. "Oh, we are leaving for the restaurant at about nine tonight so you've got a while to get ready so you can stay up here if you want. Also your bathroom is through there." She said as she went to leave. Sarah began to unpack her clothes and when she was done she opened the door into the bathroom and was equally impressed. The smaller room had a claw footed tub with a shower head against one wall. There was also a sink and toilet that followed the same golden décor of the main room. After unpacking for that room, she slumped onto the large bed and began to dream.

JS

_The room glittered as she walked through it, as it always did. Instead of having to push her way through the crowd, she was able to pass easily as the other guests bowed low when she got close and quickly moved back to give her more space. She wanted to find someone, but was led away so soon forgot as she began to talk to a couple standing to the left of her. She opened her mouth and although she couldn't hear anything coming out of her mouth something was said as the couple laughed and replied silently. She continued communicating in this way until she felt herself move towards one of two thrones that were at the head of a long table she hadn't seen before._

_Settling down, she watched the dancing take place until the music abruptly changed._

_"Now, Precious, whatever would make you think that I would forget that I was escorting you here?" Came a silky voice from behind her. From where she was sitting she couldn't she who it was, but felt her breath hitch in her throat as he spoke. " I am very serious in all my duties, and consider it of utmost importance that you get the most pleasurable experience from tonight." The voice continued and Sarah found it harder for her to breathe, although she suspected that is was less to do with her constricted corset underneath the light fabric of her dress, and more to do with the dark gloves travelling up the right side of her body, grazing her breast as it went along. She then felt the other glove hold her chin and pull it upwards gently as she went to reply.._

"Sarah!"

Sarah looked around her and saw her stepmother standing next to the bed. "Sarah its eight o'clock, you've got to start getting ready, your uncle has just phoned the babysitter and now everyone's getting ready except you, so hurry please." At this Sarah got up and tried to sort herself out._ An hour,_ she thought,_ I can do this in an hour_. Going over to the armoire, she pulled out her dress and found the shoes she wanted to wear with it. Setting out her makeup, she rushed around to get ready on time

JS

Sarah quickly looked into the mirror for a final check. She thought that something was missing and saw the owl pendant on the vanity. I don't remember putting that in my bag, she thought, but was running late so she just placed it around her neck and headed out of the room.

Getting downstairs, she saw that Karen was dressed in a light pink dress whilst Valerie was dressed in a teal coloured dress that accentuated the honey colours in her hair- both were all ready to go, but she couldn't see her dad or uncle anywhere. As the two older women went to leave, Sarah asked

"Where are dad and Uncle David?"

"They've gone on ahead as they had something the wanted to do beforehand, we were waiting for you lets go." Valerie said as she fumbled around in her small bag and extracted a set of keys. Sarah allowed herself to be ushered out of the house and saw that there was already a taxi waiting outside for them so Sarah got in and Karen followed behind.

As they got into the restaurant, Sarah saw that it was very open and modern. The three women were escorted to the table when Sarah noticed that there were three people at the table, instead of the two she'd expected.

"This is my wife Valarie, my sister-in-law Karen and my niece Sarah." David declared to his new guest. He stood up and kissed the hands of the older women. "Ladies this is an old business friend of mine, Jeremy Rex from London." Sarah looked to the man and saw that he was wearing a suit without a tie and his shirt was open rather low. Taking her seat next to him, her heart rate jumped slightly as she noticed his mismatched eyes. Don't panic, she screamed in her head, you're getting too far ahead of yourself, what would he be doing in New York. She was handed a menu and someone made a comment about the restaurant and her said in a very familiar voice

"And you Sarah, how are you enjoying my restaurant?"

_Fuck._

**A/N: Read and review please. Hope you like it so far**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello I'm back, it has been a while. This is for my first reviewer Nanenna :)**

**Apologies for any spelling /grammar mistakes as this story is un beta'd**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. All recognisable characters etc. belong to their respective owners**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4:<span>

"It's unbelievable that you have managed to set up this place in such a short time." David said to him from across the table. He looked away from her but she could still feel his gaze burning into her. She hadn't had to speak or even acknowledge him for the start of the meal, and desperately hoped to continue this trend for the rest of the night. She took a big gulp of the water in her glass and tried to focus on the other people at the table. She caught a few words of the conversation between Valarie and Karen but she felt herself being drawn back to the conversation between him her father and her uncle. It seemed so unnatural to see them sitting together. They were engrossed in the conversation, and she found herself staring at him, occasionally staring around the open room they were in. At first glance he looked almost normal to her; his hair was less wild than she remembered but still looked incredibly soft to touch and blushed at the thought of running her fingers through it in a very intimate manner, when she looked at his face she noticed that he looked practically human except for a few features; but when she concentrated hard on him, she saw the face she remembered from that night. Looking at his open shirt and she noted that he had a silver chain that dipped down into the fabric of his shirt 'at least he is dressed appropriately this time' she smiled. David turned to whisper something to Valarie and _he _turned to her and winked at her. At this she whipped her head in the opposite direction, and tried to look like she was involved in the conversation going on next to her then heard a low chuckle from beside her. _He's laughing at me!_ she thought indignantly. Deciding not to let him see her annoyed, she continued to look away from him. 'This night cannot end quickly enough.' She thought, as she began to eat whatever she had ordered. She stared at her father who was talking quite animatedly.

"And with things as busy as they are, I'm surprised that we could make it out here for the weekend but I felt that we all needed some time together before we all get too involved ourselves that we never have the time anymore." Her father stated before wrapping his arm around Karen and smiling warmly at his daughter. Sarah smiled back warmly as her father continued. "Of course there is still a lot of time to spend with Toby as he grows up, but it won't be the same as it is now with the four of us. Especially when Sarah will be off experiencing the world so she probably won't have enough time for us." She felt a small pang in her heart but continued to smile at the sight of her father so happy.

"Ah yes, family is so important. It is tough when families are so far apart." Ja-Jeremy sighed as he ate his own dish.

"It must be especially hard for you to live in a foreign country so far away from your family as your only here for business." Karen mused.

"It's not as difficult as you would think," he joked. With a familiar glint in his eye, that made Sarah's stomach lurch he continued. "I love my siblings and all. But there were times growing up when being around them drove me to despair."

"Or maybe you were the annoying one." Sarah responded, feeling her anger rise slightly.

"Sarah!" Karen gasped in shock.

"I hadn't thought about that." He laughed. "There were a few moments growing up when I was acted so dreadfully towards my sister that she wanted to get as far away from me as possible. Even wishing me away would have been better that having to deal with me."

Fucking sparkly jerk! Sarah seethed in her head. Her anger spiked and she needed to get away fast. Leaving her food as it was, she stood up and headed in any direction, desperate to get away from him. She headed away from all the other diners and walked down an empty corridor that led to a closed door. She tried to open it, damn locked she thought, she leant against the wall next to the door and dropped to her knees. Sighing, she rested her head against the door and began playing with her owl necklace. The cooling sensation of the doors smooth surface helped ease her headache and rested against it until she felt better.

She turned to get up again and saw him standing there blocking some of the light from the restaurant. Looking at him now, he still had the same powerful aura that had scared her slightly once, only he looked slightly more human. He walked towards her and offered her his hand. After a moment, she took it and he helped to pull her to her feet. When she was upright, he leaned into her sending a waft of that spicy smell she associated with her journey to the labyrinth. She felt herself blushing as she remembered the last few times she had been this close to him, glancing up at him she saw him smile slightly.

"If all you wanted was some time to ourselves then all you needed do was ask, precious " he whispered into her ear. "I know I've been quite the distraction out there."

"Don't flatter yourself, Goblin King; sitting next to you with my family was torture enough." Sarah shot back.

"Are we still playing out your childish fairy tales where I am resigned to play the villain? Oh well, if we are to discuss business shall we do it somewhere more private?" He asked pulling out a key and unlocking the door. Sarah took a quick look inside and saw that the room looked like a normal office.

"I am no child." She retorted as she walked in the office. Looking around, she saw that the room was quite large and had a large desk made of a dark coloured wood in full view of the door, around it she saw a few filing cabinets dotted around the room and a lot of cardboard boxes piled up in the corners of the room. Under the single small window, she noted another type of cabinet that had different sized bottles in it. Next to it was a fairly soft looking sofa. She continued to look around the room until a voice behind her startled her;

"Please sit down. Unless you would prefer to stand." Jareth said gesturing to one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. Sarah hesitated for a moment but sat in the chair that Jareth indicated. He walked to the cabinet and poured himself a small amount of an amber liquid into a small glass. "Drink? I promise that it is not poisoned." He smirked.

"No thank you." Sarah replied, trying to keep as civil as possible. She watched him as he sat on the edge of the desk and jumped slightly when she felt his leg brush up against hers.

"Do I really make you feel that uncomfortable, precious?" He laughed, watching her flush red again and shift in her seat.

"No, not at all, after you made me run your labyrinth, sent cleaners after me and drugged me with an enchanted peach and then sent your guards after me I felt great so happy around you. Why wouldn't I?" she snapped at him. She thought he would be really mad but was surprised to see him laughing at her again.

"Oh precious, do you still see me as nothing more than an enemy of sorts? I promise you, there are no bad feelings between us. If you still doubt me then inspect my office further, check to see if I've hidden any cleaners under my desk, or perhaps I've packed those interesting Fireys within all these boxes to wait in ambush for you?" He continued laughing. At the image of the Fireys in those boxes Sarah began to laugh with him for a few moments. She stopped when she realised he was looking at her.

"What is it?" She questioned, trying not to blush under the heat of his gaze.

"Just a fleeting thought." He said, drinking some more of the amber liquid. "You look far lovelier when you are smiling than when you are scowling at me, have I convinced you that my intentions are not those of the ever malicious Goblin King?"

"I haven't seen your traditional tight leather clothes so I guess that you might not be as bad as I thought." Sarah giggled, thinking about their first meeting. His face changed slightly as she said this.

"You wound me, precious thing, I set you up on a beautiful trip of my pride and joy and all you notice is my attire? I needn't have tried so hard to impress you with the scenery, perhaps a tour of my chambers would have been a better use of your time?" he mused, his face screwing up in mock hurt.

"That is such a line! I bet you use that all the time." Sarah accused. "Also my name is Sarah. Not precious."

"I'm fully aware that, and being the gentleman that I am I will not comment on the nature of any such meeting to which you are implying, _Sarah_." He said silkily making Sarah's stomach flip slightly as her name passed his lips.

"Yeah, because you're an upstanding member of whichever magical community that you're a part of." She scoffed. At this he set his drink down and sat in the leather seat next to her, leaned into her and whispered lowly in her ear.

"Oh precious thing, there is so much more to me than you realise. I know things that could turn your world upside down, things that move the stars or things that can make your deepest fantasies and dreams explode into life." Thinking of some of the dreams she'd been having, Sarah felt her face burn bright red. She shifted away from him and rapidly changed the subject.

"So, um what are you doing in New York anyways?" She asked the wall opposite them, as she couldn't bring herself to look at him. If she did, she would have seen the look of victory spread across his features, but he allowed her to have her way.

"When I'm not taking care of official business, I have a variety of other ventures among mortals. I am merely taking care of them whilst I have some time on my hands." He replied.

Sarah, deciding to face him again, began to ask him some more questions about his life Aboveground. They moved over to the sofa and although she wasn't sure what the time was, she could tell that it was getting late. Seeing him looking so relaxed made her feel more calm than she had been before. They kept talking and she noted that he seeming to be getting closer to her until he was tracing small circles lightly on her knee. He started with placing his hand on her knee and then began tracing the circles with his thumb, occasionally changing fingers as they were talking. She began to talk about her life since she had left the labyrinth and looked up to see that he was very close to her, staring at her intensely. She could feel her face starting to burn along with the rest of her body, as he continued to watch her. She tried to get back to her story but gasp when she felt his hand move quickly upwards on her thigh, causing her to gasp.

"Don't stop, precious one." He said, leaning into her, brushing the hair that had fallen forward to the back of her head. "I find the way you weave your stories incredibly enamouring." He continued his hot breath against her ear. He brought his hand against her jaw line and traced it along her chin. He smiled and leaned in closer until she could feel the warmth of his skin against hers and she could fell her heart beating so fast that is might burst out of her chest. He smiled at her and drew ever closer-

**BANG!**

Sarah jumped back against the soft leather panting. _What the hell just happened? _She thought as she tried to regulate her breathing. She looked around and saw that he was just leaving the office and after a moment to herself she followed looking outside of the room they were in. She saw that there was people dressed very similarly rushing in one direction and assumed that they were employees there, after a moment of deciding where to go, she saw Karen was walking towards her.

"Sarah! You are okay after all, your dad was worried you had left and were wandering around on your own." Said her stepmother, her tone suggested that she had been worried.

"Where-where is everyone?" She asked, noting that the table they had been sitting at was empty.

"Oh there was an explosion or something in the kitchen and as David and Valerie are friends of his they offered to help in some way and your father is outside trying to get a cab to take us back to their house while they sort things out here." She chattered as she lightly pulled Sarah towards the doors.

The cold night air hit Sarah as she walked out with Karen, so she was grateful when her father ran up to hug her.

"I was worried where you had got to." He said when he let her go. "I've got the cab so let's head back; it's been a long night." Sarah slid into the back and rested her head against the window while her father and stepmother got in. "So what happened to you when you left the table" her father probed when they began to move.

"Well-"

"Robert, she's a grown woman she can handle herself and anyway she was with Jeremy so it's not like anything bad happened to her" Karen cut in.

"How did you know that?" Sarah asked shocked.

"I saw you coming out of his office, and I'm glad that you two seemed to talk things through." Her stepmother laughed. For the rest of the journey back, she stayed fairly quiet whilst they recounted the night's conversation that she had missed.

Sarah squinted as she turned the light on in her relative's house. _This has been such a long night_, she sighed. Her father was paying the babysitter, whilst Karen checked on the children so she called out to no one in particular:

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight." She trudged her way upstairs and when she got to her room she unzipped the dress letting it fall off before searching for something to sleep in. Settling on the long nightgown she liked, she wandered into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before lying down on the large bed. She tried to sleep but her mind was buzzing from the moment in Jareth's office. Thoughts and feelings swirled in her mind, making sleep impossible so she decided to go and get a glass of water to help her sleep.

The house was dark apart from the dim light of a room below her. She made her way carefully downstairs in the dark and when she got to the ground floor hurried down the corridor that led to the kitchen. There was a light already on so it was easier for her to find her way around. She saw the cabinet where they kept the glasses and saw one on the top shelf. Looking for something to stand on she decided to kneel on the counter and reach up for it.

"I believe they keep glasses on the lower shelves as well." Said a very familiar voice from behind her. She glanced down and saw that he was right. Forcing herself to look at him she replied;

"I want this one, is that a problem with you?"

"Not at all, precious."

She got down with the glass in her hand and stared at him. He was leaning next to the sink and she ignored him as she filled up the glass.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" He enquired putting his hands either side of her.

"Nope. I don't really care." She replied turning off the flow of water and she turned to face him. He was a lot closer that she had thought he was. She pushed him away and he moved only slightly back.

"Now that is very sad news. I came here especially to see you although it doesn't seem that you are appropriately dressed for receiving visitors." He joked. She blushed when she remembered that the nightgown was low at the front and quite tight. She ducked her head and tried to leave but realised that she didn't have her drink. She spun around and saw that Jareth had the glass in her hand. He offered it to her.

"Looking for this precious?" She walked forward to take it but he moved it out of her reach. She tried again but he put it to his lips. "Maybe you don't want it after all." He smirked. She darted for it but felt his arm around her back, trapping her to him. He set the glass down laughed slightly before leaning in.

His face was against hers and she felt her heart pick up its rapid pace as the spicy smell that she associated with him assaulted her senses. He placed his lips against her and she moaned slightly at the feel of them. He lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"Sarah." He moaned against her lips. He coaxed her lips open and was shocked when he felt her hands play with his hair. He ran his hands up her thighs, pulling the thin material up and freeing her legs so he could move between them. His tongue began to fight against her until it became a battle between the pair of them. Meanwhile, Sarah felt his hands moving around her body and she began to trail her fingers down his shirt and dipped her fingers under the fabric and onto his skin. He moaned and responded by running his hand up and down her side, occasionally brushing against her breasts. He moved the thin strap at her left shoulder down and brushed her hair away, starting a trail of small kisses down her neck.

"Jareth." She moaned as each kiss sent tiny jolts of heat down towards her belly. He continued his trail downwards—

"Jeremy." Came ringing through the house.

Sarah shot up and heard Jareth muttering a string of curses under his breath. She panicked at what could have happened, grabbed her glass and ran out of the room.

JS

Jareth turned and turned in the night. He thought about all the things that had happened earlier and sighed. He hadn't realised the effect she had on him, the thought of her only a short walk away was driving him crazy, the thought of her soft skin underneath his hands, the sight of her soft blush spreading across her face and the heavenly sound of his name passing her lips. He conjured a crystal and saw her sleeping soundly. He continued to stare until he saw a small figure appear at the foot of his bed.

"My Lady, Queen Estella of the fairy kingdom wishes to inform King Jareth, High Heir of the Underground that she has made great victories regarding your exile to the mortal Aboveground." The messenger recited.

"Thank my dear cousin, and tell her that I am perfectly safe. Also tell her that I await our next meeting with excitement and that I am close to returning with my heir and Queen." Jareth replied regally. The messenger bowed and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the room in darkness.

_Soon, very soon,_ he thought. He switched his thoughts back to the encounter in the kitchen and slowly fell asleep.

**Reviews help me write faster ;)**


End file.
